Although there have been unfinished rutile titanium dioxide pigment slurries formulated for applications in paper wet-end and for paper coatings, there was little progress made in the formulation of a rutile titanium dioxide slurry product for architectural paint systems.
Architectural paint systems are formulated over a wide range of titanium dioxide concentrations and include a variety of other pigments and additives to ensure good paint performance for both exterior and interior coatings. In particular, architectural paints are generally formulated to work with universal colorants. Thus, a retail paint store need only stock several types of tint base and a range of colorants to produce, in the retail store, paints tinted to meet the customer selection from a paint color card.
Before the present invention, there was no formulation of an unfinished titanium dioxide slurry product that provided satisfactory performance in the vast varieties of coating formulations used in the consumer markets particularly where custom or universal colorant are in common use.
The present invention relates to a rutile titanium dioxide slurry made directly from an unfinished titanium dioxide pigment produced from either the chloride or sulfate process.
The present invention is a rutile titanium dioxide pigment slurry comprising an unfinished rutile titanium dioxide pigment, a dispersant and an organic amine. The dispersant is selected from the group consisting of (a) a graft copolymer comprising about 90 to 50% by weight of a polymeric backbone and correspondingly about 10 to 50% by weight of macromonomer side chains attached to the backbone and has a weight average molecular weight of about 5,000-100,000 and wherein (1) the polymeric backbone is hydrophobic in comparison to the side chains and consists essentially of polymerized ethylenically unsaturated hydrophobic monomers and up to 20% by weight based on the weight of the graft copolymer, of polymerized ethylenically unsaturated acid containing monomers; and (2) the side chains are hydrophilic macromonomers attached to the backbone at a single terminal point and consist essentially of polymerized ethylenically unsaturated monomers polymerized in the presence of a cobalt chain transfer agent and contain 20 to 50% by weight, based on the weight of the macromonomer, of polymerized ethylenically unsaturated acid containing monomers and have a weight average molecular weight of about 1,000 to 30,000 and wherein the acid groups of the graft copolymer are neutralized with an inorganic base or an amine; and (b) a block copolymer of type AB and BAB selected from the group consisting of BMA//MAA (10//10) and BMA//BMA/MMA (10//5/10).
The present invention also includes a process for making slurry from unfinished rutile titanium dioxide pigment comprising the steps of:
(a) mixing a dispersant into water and adjusting the pH to a value from about 7 to 10 using an organic amine to form a dispersant solution;
(b) adding to the dispersant solution sufficient unfinished rutile titanium dioxide pigment to produce a mixture having a pigment concentration of from about 80 to 85% by weight unfinished titanium dioxide pigment;
(c) grinding the mixture using a high speed disperser under dilatant shear conditions; and
(d) adding water or water and amine to reduce pigment concentration of the mixture to from about 80% to about 72% and screening the resulting mixture; wherein the dispersant is selected from the group consisting of (a) a graft copolymer comprising about 90 to 50% by weight of a polymeric backbone and correspondingly about 10 to 50% by weight of macromonomer side chains attached to the backbone and has a weight average molecular weight of about 5,000-100,000 and wherein (1) the polymeric backbone is hydrophobic in comparison to the side chains and consists essentially of polymerized ethylenically unsaturated hydrophobic monomers and up to 20% by weight based on the weight of the graft copolymer, of polymerized ethylenically unsaturated acid containing monomers; and (2) the side chains are hydrophilic macromonomers attached to the backbone at a single terminal point and consist essentially of polymerized ethylenically unsaturated monomers polymerized in the presence of a cobalt chain transfer agent and contain 20 to 50% by weight, based on the weight of the macromonomer, of polymerized ethylenically unsaturated acid containing monomers and have a weight average molecular weight of about 1,000 to 30,000 and wherein the acid groups of the graft copolymer are neutralized with an inorganic base or an amine; and (b) a block copolymer of type AB and BAB selected from the group consisting of BMA//MAA (10//10) and BMA//BMA/MMA (10//5/10).
The present invention also includes a method to make an unfinished rutile titanium dioxide pigment slurry suitable for use in architectural paints and paper coatings directly from oxidation product of a chloride process, the method comprising the steps of:
(a) without subjecting the unfinished titanium dioxide pigment to any particle size reduction steps and without subjecting the pigment to any wet treatments, incorporating unfinished rutile titanium dioxide pigment direct from oxidation into water containing a dispersant and an organic amine to form a mixture wherein the organic amine is at sufficient concentration so that the mixture at a pH of between about 7 and about 10 and the concentration of the pigment in the mixture is from about 80 to about 85% weight of the mixture;
(b) grinding the mixture of step (a) using high speed disperser under dilatant shear conditions; and
(c) adding water or water and amine to reduce pigment concentration of the mixture from step (b) to from about 80% to about 72% and screening the resulting mixture; and
(d) milling the resulting mixture from step (c) in a media mill;
and wherein the dispersant is selected from the group consisting of (a) a graft copolymer comprising about 90 to 50% by weight of a polymeric backbone and correspondingly about 10 to 50% by weight of macromonomer side chains attached to the backbone and has a weight average molecular weight of about 5,000-100,000 and wherein (1) the polymeric backbone is hydrophobic in comparison to the side chains and consists essentially of polymerized ethylenically unsaturated hydrophobic monomers and up to 20% by weight based on the weight of the graft copolymer, of polymerized ethylenically unsaturated acid containing monomers; and (2) the side chains are hydrophilic macromonomers attached to the backbone at a single terminal point and consist essentially of polymerized ethylenically unsaturated monomers polymerized in the presence of a cobalt chain transfer agent and contain 20 to 50% by weight, based on the weight of the macromonomer, of polymerized ethylenically unsaturated acid containing monomers and have a weight average molecular weight of about 1,000 to 30,000 and wherein the acid groups of the graft copolymer are neutralized with an inorganic base or an amine; and (b) a block copolymer of type AB and BAB selected from the group consisting of BMA//MAA (10//10) and BMA//BMA/MMA (10//5/10).
The present invention also provides a method to make an unfinished rutile titanium dioxide pigment slurry suitable for use in architectural paints and paper coatings directly from calcination product of a sulfate process, the method comprising the steps of:
(a) without subjecting the unfinished titanium dioxide pigment to any particle size reduction steps and without subjecting the pigment to any wet treatments, incorporating unfinished rutile titanium dioxide pigment direct from cacination into water containing a dispersant and an organic amine to form a mixture wherein the organic amine is at sufficient concentration so that the mixture at a pH of between about 7 and about 10 and the concentration of the pigment in the mixture is from about 80 to about 85% weight of the mixture;
(b) grinding the mixture of step (a) using high speed disperser under dilatant shear conditions; and
(c) adding water or water and amine to reduce pigment concentration of the mixture from step (b) to from about 80% to about 72% and screening the resulting mixture; and
(d) milling the resulting mixture from step (c) in a media mill;
and wherein the dispersant is selected from the group consisting of (a) a graft copolymer comprising about 90 to 50% by weight of a polymeric backbone and correspondingly about 10 to 50% by weight of macromonomer side chains attached to the backbone and has a weight average molecular weight of about 5,000-100,000 and wherein (1) the polymeric backbone is hydrophobic in comparison to the side chains and consists essentially of polymerized ethylenically unsaturated hydrophobic monomers and up to 20% by weight based on the weight of the graft copolymer, of polymerized ethylenically unsaturated acid containing monomers; and (2) the side chains are hydrophilic macromonomers attached to the backbone at a single terminal point and consist essentially of polymerized ethylenically unsaturated monomers polymerized in the presence of a cobalt chain transfer agent and contain 20 to 50% by weight, based on the weight of the macromonomer, of polymerized ethylenically unsaturated acid containing monomers and have a weight average molecular weight of about 1,000 to 30,000 and wherein the acid groups of the graft copolymer are neutralized with an inorganic base or an amine; and (b) a block copolymer of type AB and BAB selected from the group consisting of BMA//MAA (10//10) and BMA//BMA/MMA (10//5/10).